


Interrogation

by gategirl7



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode Related, Episode: s02e07 The Usual Suspects, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-31
Updated: 2013-10-30
Packaged: 2017-12-31 00:41:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1025307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gategirl7/pseuds/gategirl7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically what the title says. Sam and Dean's thoughts during their interrogations in The Usual Suspects.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sam

**Author's Note:**

> Short introspection pieces for one of my favorite episodes. Lines in italics are lines of dialogue from the episode.
> 
> I don't own Supernatural and am not making money off this work of fiction.
> 
> Posted at FFnet under same title, same author.

Sam listened to the detective lecture him about not being able to choose your family and wanted to launch himself across the flimsy table at her.  How dare she say that Dean wasn’t a good person?  That he murdered and tortured people?  Well, granted, Dean was a killer, but not of people!

She had no idea of how many people Dean had saved over the last 20 years.  How many evil things he had destroyed.  If she did, she would have been busting them out of this lousy excuse for a police station.  Sam had already found 3 ways out of this room, without even thinking about it.  The only thing stopping him was not knowing what was going on with his older brother.  He needed to know Dean was alright before he bailed and continued to work the case they had found.

_“It’s not your fault Dean’s your brother.”_   Did she really just say that?  _“We can’t pick our family.”_   Sam didn’t want any other family.  Despite butting heads with his Dad almost constantly after he hit his teens, Sam knew the deep bond shared by the Winchester men was something special.  If he could pick his family, Dean and Dad would be it, all over again.  Sam knew there was nothing his brother, and his father before his death, wouldn’t do for him, and that sentiment was reciprocated 100 percent.

She wants me to turn against Dean?  Fill in some blanks for the police report?  Sam again restrained himself again from attacking the woman looming over him and shifted in his chair.  _“Because I can talk to the DA, make a deal for you.  You can get on with your life.  Dean’s as good as gone.”_   She didn’t understand, Dean, his only remaining family, was his life.  There was no way in hell he was abandoning his brother here, despite the fact he knew Dean could take care of himself.  So he decided to play along and ‘fill in some blanks’.  When he saw her restrain a little smile as he seemingly gave into her questioning, Sam’s rage flared up again.  He looked down at the table as he started the bullshit story he knew Dean would give the other cops.  If he continued to stare at her, Sam knew he wouldn’t be able to control himself and he couldn’t help Dean locked up in a cell.

**

When Sam read Dean’s note he smiled.  They were both thinking the same thing, an anagram.  He knew how smart his brother was, even if he insisted on playing dumb most of the time.  Well, it was time to blow this popsicle stand then.  Just as soon as his state-appointed lawyer went away.  He suppressed another smile, he could just imagine what remarks Dean had made when his brother met the attorney.  The man didn’t look like much and Dean was more snarky than usual when he was in a tight spot.

Ah, there was his cue.  A fake confession by Dean meant a clean escape for Sam.  He wasted no time in boosting his way out the window and climbing his way around the corner of the building to the fire escape.  It was a bit more difficult than usual with his cast on, but nothing the military trained hunter, son of John Winchester, couldn’t handle.  As he hit the pavement he smiled, knowing his brother was looking out for him by giving him the chance to break out and the lead in the case to finish the job.  He headed for a pay phone to find the address of the first motel and wait for Dean.  He knew his big brother would be on his way soon.


	2. Dean

Dean sat handcuffed to the table and listened to that smug ass detective accuse him of multiple murders.  What was this guy’s problem anyway?  Granted he thought Dean was a killer and general deviant but there was something off about this guy.  He gave the hunter a bad feeling and the handcuffs jingling every time he shifted didn’t help.  He knew they probably had picked up Sam after finding the hotel matchbook on him.  They probably didn’t have his brother handcuffed to a table though, Sam was the ‘good’ kid. 

What the hell were these dumb ass cops doing?  Why did he have to sit in this room alone and with nothing to do forever?  Dean didn’t take well to just sitting around.  Maybe he could work on the case, what was that name? Dana Shulps.  No Dana anywhere in the records though.  Maybe it wasn’t a name…anagram maybe.  His thought process was interrupted by the arrival of his lawyer.  The guy started rambling about his case while Dean scribbled different combinations of the letters.  _Do you understand how serious these charges are?_   How could he not understand?  He was handcuffed to a table!

Ashland Street, huh?  Well that should be enough for Sam to work with.  He was sure Sam could make his way out of here without too much trouble.  He was sure they were holding Sam in a less restrictive room.  Hilts and McQueen, Sam would understand that.  Now for a distraction.  Time to confess.  _Mr. Winchester, I’d advise against that strongly._   Shut up Matlock.  Dean ignored his attorney and started his story.  He went with the truth this time, knowing it would keep everyone’s eyes and attention on him while Sam escaped.

After being shoved into a wall by the creepy detective, being put in a cell, and being pulled back into that ugly ass room, Dean was exhausted.  He didn’t want to be here anymore and he was worried about Sam.  Dean knew his brother could take care of himself, but he didn’t want Sam hunting alone.  He needed Dean to watch his back, provide witty commentary, and be the handsome one of the pair.

_I want to know more about that stuff you were talking about earlier._   You don’t really.  Believe me.  But she sounded serious so he decided to indulge her.  Then he noticed the bruises.  _I don’t know.  It wasn’t there before._   She saw it!  Crap.  Just what they need, a cop seeing this thing.  He didn’t get the same vibe from her as he got from her partner and decided to trust her.  He told her where to find Sam and hoped it was the right thing to do.

Come on Sammy, solve this thing and get me outta here!


End file.
